Talk:Divine Dragon Knight, Mustafa/@comment-4784241-20150607062854/@comment-26298711-20150610084239
Ok lets be serious now shall we? The first and the most important thing is what do you even want to build? The blademaster support which came out now makes blademaster available for like every kind of deck. Blademaster + Perdition, Blademaster + Overlord. Yet I personally like more the thought of a Blademaster + Heroic Saga + DDD. I tested it with my friends and it works beautiful. Lets see now : Most of the cards you run in this deck already have lots of retire skills. You run on G2 Twilight Arrow and Hulk Dragon, and on G3 you have Heroic Saga Dragons on Ride skill and also Blademasters Breakstride. The most important thing in this deck build is : you retire efficiently, even if you retire only 1 card, your profit is amazing since you play cards like Emad aswell, and that G1 Monk who gets Gb1 +5k for every enemy unit retired by a skill of yours. My personal thought about the G zone is : 4x Mustafa 2x Root 1x Zahm 1x Blizza you dont need the on hit stride, since Mustafa does it even better for CB1. He retires without on hit. His on hit tho is CB flip, which is really good since you can just refresh your CB for more pressure on next turn. The real finisher in this Deck are not your Strides, it is more the Blademaster on DDD or Heroic Saga on DDD Ride. Your Strides make a great pressure tho, you retire alot for more Power ( Gyokouryou Monk or smth ) or for example a one Guardian Card Break ( Emad) to make your Enemy Overguard. And also why running 2 Root and not 4 : Mustafa does it way better, he retires directly one for Utility skill. Yet Root has one problem : Great Nature. Root Flare is good to destroy one column or to destroy Resist Units aswell. Yet there is one big problem in the GN matchup : Sleepy Tapir and Sea-Stamp Otter in one Column. You can only target Sea stamp otter and only Tapir is going to get retired. If your GN Opponent is smart enough he is going to let his other column only have 1 Unit. And your Root flare is kinda wasted then. So Root Flare on 2 makes much more sense, since most of the meta will be build around Guard Denial, like Gilles. These deck dont have that many Units on the field, or maybe they have but only once, and once you retire them, the enemy wont call new ones. He basically doesnt have to in a certain gamestate. So Root Flare on 2 makes more sense, since you get him out once, and then he comes good. Mustafa, as I already said is on the other hand ALWAYS good. Why I am running Zahm is self explaining. Blizza makes ABSOLUTELY sense since you flip alot with mustafa and root flare in one deck Hope this wasnt too long, but I did need alot of Text to explain what I am actually talking about : D Also dont forget, If you really want to have lots of Utility and make a great Usage of Mustafas on Hit skill, run him at 4. Your complete Front row is going to have that skill then, if you go for a heavy retire deck with lots of CB cost, this is the best Tip I can give you. Best Regards, kyojin